Vampire-ssi
by Alpheratz3100
Summary: Entah karena Takdir begitu membenci Lee Jihoo atau Jihoon sendiri yang sering menyalahkan takdir/Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon/Hoshi/Woozi/Soonhoon/Slight!MinYoon/SVT Fic


**SoonHoon Fanfiction—Vampire-** ** _ssi_**

 **© Andromeda_31 a.k.a Alfaeni**

 **Romance, Fantasy, Lil'bit Brothership**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Teen!**

 **[Warning!** ** _AU_** **! Vamp-Fic, Boys Love/ Shounen-ai, Typo's Every Where]**

Sebelumnya, kehidupan yang dijalaninya adalah kehidupan yang normal selayaknya anak lelaki seusianya. Pergi sekolah, makan siang dikantin, bermain sepulang sekolah bersama teman-temannya, pergi les dan hal lain yang wajar dilakukan anak sekolah dasar. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh tentang apapun, bahkan saat orang tuanya pergi meninggalkannya sendiri bersama sang kakak untuk selamanya, Jihoon tidak mengeluh maupun menangis meratapi nasib. Ia memang menangis saat melihat jasad kedua orang tuanya masuk kedalam liang lahad, tetapi sudah. Ia kembali berdiri tegak saat tanah telah sepenuhnya menutupi tempat peristirahatan terakhir kedua orang tuanya. Menjabat tangan orang-orang yang datang berbelasungkawa dengan gerakan lugas dan tegas, sama sekali menolak untuk dikasihani.

Tidak menolak saat tiba-tiba mereka dipaksa pindah ke Seoul untuk tinggal bersama sang paman yang ditunjuk oleh pengadilan sebagai wali mereka.

Tidak protes saat kakaknya, Yoongi, melanjutkan studinya ke negeri matahari terbit.

Tetapi saat usianya menginjak limabelas tahun, untuk pertama kalinya sorang Lee Jihoon mengeluh, protes dan menolak keras keputusan sang kakak yang tiba-tiba menjadi _holder_ seorang—atau mungkin bukan— _vampire_ darah murni yang ditemuinya di Jepang sana. Gila memang, Jihoon bahkan masih tak habis pikir. Menurutnya, _vampire_ itu hanya mitos, bukan makhluk nyata. Hanya seonggok tokoh buatan para novelis yang sudah kehilangan topik untuk dijadikan materi tulisannya. Tetapi, saat Yoongi mengenalkan seorang lelaki tampan berkulit pucat dan wajah nyaris sempurna, Jihoon menelan perkataanya. Sempat berdalih mungkin saja kakanya sedang bercanda dan sebenarnya tengah memacari seorang model, tetapi kalah telak saat melihat tanda kepemilikan berbentuk bulan sabit hitam di tengkukknya yang terlihat serupa dengan tanda yang terukir di punggung tangan si lelaki pucat.

 _'_ _Wah.. kalian bahkan membuat tato, sejauh apa hubungan kalian?'_ Candanya saat itu, tetapi sekali lagi kalah telak saat si Tampan memperlihatkan gigi taring yang terlihat berkilat tajam mencuat dibalik bibir semerah delima miliknya. Setelahnya, Jihoon berhenti bicara pada Yoongi selama lebih dari 2 bulan.

Marah? Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak marah saat tahu kakakmu, satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa menjadi sumber makanan bagi makhluk penghisap darah angkuh yang sialnya terlihat sempurna. Yoongi memang tidak akan mati karena ia sudah menjadi _holder_ , tetapi bagaimanapun Jihoon tidak terima kakaknya menjadi salah satu dari makhluk penghisap darah itu. semakin tidak terima saat Yoongi bercerita bahwa ia dan Jimin—nama _vampire_ itu—telah melakukan ritual penyatuan, yang mana membuatnya secara langsung terikat dengan Jimin untuk selamanya.

Butuh setidaknya 1 tahun sampai Jihoon benar-benar percaya bahwa eksistensi _vampire_ di dunia ini memang ada. Itupun dengan bujukan sana-sini oleh Yoongi dan pamannya yang entah bagaimana bisa menerima dengan begitu lapang keponakannya diubah menjadi _mayat hidup_. Setelahnya, Jihoon digiring untuk tinggal bersama kakaknya di _mansion_ mewah milik Park Jimin di distrik pusat kota Seoul, dimasukkan ke dalam sekolah elit yang selama ini selalu diimpikan Jihoon. _Well—_ niat hati ingin menolak, tetapi jika godaannya seberat ini, Jihoon tidak kuat—menyerah dan langsung menuruti kemauan Yoongi untuk memboyongnya ke _mansion_ milik Jimin. Cukup kenyang dengan pemandangan makhluk pucat yang berseliweran tiap hari, hampir 24/7 yang dihatnya hanya _vampire, vampire_ dan _vampire._ Bukan tanpa alasan Jihoon mengatakan hal itu, karena selain harus seatap dengan Jimin dan antek-anteknya, di sekolah _pun_ Jihoon masih menjumpai makhluk _immortal_ itu.

Sebuah gerombolan berisi pria-pria berwajah tampan dengan garis aristokrat terukir jelas di setiap tingkah lakunya. Selalu menutup diri dari pergaulan, lebih suka melakukan semuanya sendiri, dan yang pasti memiliki sifat angkuh yang seolah mendarah daging di setiap helaan napas mereka. Mereka jarang berinteraksi dengan murid lain, mungkin merasa bahwa berteman dengan makhluk fana seperti manusia tidak ada manfaatnya sama sekali selain menjadi sumber makanan bagi makhluk _immortal_ seperti mereka. Tetapi, sepertinya mereka _vampire_ yang _cukup_ tahu aturan.

 _Yeah_ , salah satu alasan kenapa Jihoon tidak menolak ajakan Yoongi dan bujukan Jimin untuk menyekolahkannya di sekolah ini adalah adanya peraturan yang dimana seorang _vampire_ tidak boleh menggigit manusia yang bukan merupaka _holder_ atau pasangannya, kecuali manusia itu bersedia memberikan darahnya dengan percuma—walau Jihoon sendiri kurang yakin dengan opsi terkahir. Peraturan yang dibuat oleh dewan _vampire_ dibawah naungan organisasi PBB yang harus ditaati setiap _vampire_ , baik itu _vampire_ murni maupun campuran sekalipun dan memiliki _sanksi_ berat untuk pelanggarnya. Sebagai gantinya, pihak PBB dan dewan _vampire_ akan mengirimkan stok darah ke setiap rumah tangga _vampire_ atau dengan membebaskan para _vampire_ berburu binatang di dalam hutan sebagai sumber makanan. Selain itu, setiap _vampire_ dibebaskan memilih _holder-_ nya sendiri dengan catatan tidak ada pemaksaan saat proses penyatuannya.

Dan kabar baiknya, Jihoon belum dan tidak akan pernah berususan dengan makhluk bertaring itu, mungkin pengecualian untuk Yoongi dan Jimin. Jadi, selama di sekolah Jihoon sebisa mungkin meminimalisir interaksinya dengan para _vampire_ dan lebih memilih berteman dengan manusia—yang benar-benar manusia atau menjadi seorang penyendiri yang selalu terduduk tekun dengan sebuah buku digenggaman diruangan yang kerap di sebut—'Perpustakaan'. Ngomong-ngomong, Jihoon memlih opsi terakhir, teman-teman! Sebut saja Jihoon cupu, _nerd_ atau apapun, _toh_ hanya akan masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri oleh orang yang bersangkutan. Lagipula Jihoon tetap berteman _kok,_ teman kenalannya saat kerja kelompok maksudnya. Hanya sebatas tahu tanpa mencoba mendekatkan diri, dan itu sangat Lee Jihoon sekali~

Namun sekali lagi, alur kehidupannya berubah. Entah karena takdir begitu membenci Lee Jihoon atau dia sendiri yang terlau sering menyalahkan takdir? Musim gugur bulan September lalu, Jihoon mendapat kesialan ganda dalam satu kali kesempatan. Berususan dengan _vampire_ dan dijadikan target _holder_ bagi beberapa _vampire_ sekaligus.

Semuanya berawal saat Jimin baru saja meresmikan salah satu gedung cabang perusahaannya, sekaligus merayakan atas kehadiran Park kecil yang masih menjadi jabang di perut kekasihnya. Tentu sebagai salah satu _vampire_ darah murni dengan garis keturunan paling dihormati, tamu yang berdatangan bukanlah sembarang _vampire_. Sebagian dari mereka adalah _vampire_ darah murni atau bangsawan. Jihoon bahkan hampir tak dapat mengatupkan mulutnya saat melihat para tamu undangan dengan paras tanpa cela, mengenakan berbagai pakaian dengan kualitas terbaik melilit tubuh mereka yang sempurna. Apapun modelnya, apapun warnanya, tetap terlihat cocok dengan kulit mereka yag sepucat porselen. Sebersit rasa iri menghinggapi hatinya, tetapi segera ditepis jauh-jauh saat kenyataan menamparnya telak. Mereka memang sempurna, nyaris tanpa cela, tetapi mereka bukanlah manusia. Bukan makhluk hidup seperti dirinya. Mereka hanya seoonggok tubuh tanpa nyawa yang begitu bergantung dengan cairan berbau besi memuakkan yang mereka dapatkan dengan cara tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Pestanya megah, Jihoon mengakuinya. Tetapi, kemegahannya tidak dapat menutupi rasa bosan dan aura pekat yang melingkupi tubuh Jihoon sejak tadi. Salahkan Yoongi, karena sejaka awal Jihoon sudah menolaknya. Saat Jihoon bilang 'tidak' berarti ia benar-benar tidak mau, tetapi bukan Yoongi namanya jika menyerah begitu saja. Jadi setelah membujuk sana-sini, menarik-narik tubuh mungil adiknya, dan ber- _aegyeo_. Akhirnya adiknya itu mau mengikuti pesta dengan _sangat_ terpaksa. Menjejalkan sebuah setelan _taxedo_ sederhana berwarna _pastel_ yang bahkan tanpa perlu Jihoon bertanya _pun_ sudah tahu kalau itu keluaran terbaru seorang _desaigner_ terkemuka di Korea Selatan. Menata rambut coklat si Mungil sedemikian rupa, sedikit ikal dibagian ujung-ujungnya yang mulai memanjang. Memoleskan _make-up_ tipis diwajah sehalus pantat bayi milik Jihoon, membuat adiknya begitu menawan dan menggemaskan tanpa perlu bertingkah imut. Hampir semua tamu saling berbisik hal yang sama; betapa adik ipar seorang Park Jimin sangat menawan sekalipun dia adalah manusia, makhluk yang bagi para _vampire_ adalah makhluk berkasta rendah yang tidak patut dipuja.

Walau semua _orang_ sibuk memujanya, yang bersangkutan sama sekali tak ambil pusing menanggapinya. Lebih memilih berkutat dengan beberapa gelas tinggi berisi _moctail_ yang mengeluarkan aroma buah-buahan tropis kesukaannya, berterimakasih dalam hati karena ternyata _vampire_ masih dapat mengonsumsi makanan manusia seperti dirinya. Mengeyahkan bayangan yang sempat melintas dibenaknya tentang ia yang harus ikut menenggak darah. Setelah menentukan minuman yang akan dinikmatinya, Jihoon berjalan pelan menuju Yoongi yang tengah terlibat obrolan seru dengan beberapa tamunya. Sedikit heran juga, semenjak kakaknya terikat dengan Jimin, semua tabiat buruknya mulai berkurang. Sebut saja sifatnya yang dingin, irit bicara, dan pemarah. Semuanya seakan menguap tergantikan dengan sifat manja, lembut, dan bijaknya. _Yeah,_ walaupun yang terakhir sudah melekat pada diri Yoongi sejak dulu, tapi sekarang Yoongi menjadi lebih bijak dalam menentukan sesuatu, membuat Jihoon—entahlah, kagum? Semacam itu.

niat hati memang ingin mengahampiri Yoongi, tapi harus terhalang sebuah tubuh besar yang tiba-tiba mem- _block_ jalannya menuju kakak tercinta.

Yang lebih pendek mendongak, memperhatikan lelaki tampan yang kini malah terlihat tengah menyeringai aneh. _'Aish, darah murni sialan! Enyah, mati sana!'_. Batin Jihoon melengking, menolak kehadiran sosok asing namun mempesona itu.

" _Hi_ , adik manis! kenapa berkeliaran sendirian, hm?" ujar si Jangkung dengan nada yang terdengar memuakkan di telinga Jihoon. _Oh_ , Jihoon tahu pria ini. Salah satu anggota kelompok _vampire_ yang bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya, dan kalau tidak salah ingat namanya Kim Mingyu. Si _vampire_ paling tampan yang jumlah _fans-_ nya bahkan tidak dapat dihitung dengan seratus jari sekalipun.

"Maaf tuan, tapi saya harus pergi." Ujar si Mungil—berusaha—sopan. Mulai mencari celah agar dapat melewati blokade si Tampan. Tetapi, si Tampan tidak mengizinkannya. Buktinya, ia semakin menjadi. Setiap Jihoon bergeser ke kanan, ia ikut ke kanan. Jihoon ke kiri, ia ke kiri. Terus seperti itu sampai beberapa menit, Jihoon bahkan hampir menangis karena terlalu jengkel dengan _vampire_ didepannya. Dan setelah memantapkan hatinya, dengan berani Jihoon menginjak keras-keras kaki berlapis _siletto_ hitam mengilap milik si Tampan. Biar kata tidak merasakan sakit, setidaknya perhatiannya akan teralihkan. dan—Bingo! _Vampire_ tampan itu segera menunduk guna membersihkan partikel debu yang ditinggalkan Jihoon di sepatunya, tanpa menyadari kalau si Manis sudah melenggang pergi melewatinya dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana _tuan rumah_ pesta berada, sempat terpelongo saat kembali berdiri tegak tidak menemukan si Mungil dimana-mana.

Pesta sudah berjalan selama hampir 2 jam dan belum ada tanda-tanda akan berakhir. Jihoon sudah berkali-kali mengeluh, menarik-narik ujung jas yang Yoongi kenakan mengajak yang lebih tua untuk segera pulang. Jihoon bosan, ia mengantuk dan yang paling penting, ia lapar. Semua makanan disini bukan seleranya, sekarang ia hanya ingin makan _ramyun_ _instan_ super pedas buatan Yoongi.

" _Hyung.."_ Yang paling muda mulai merajuk kembali. Memasang wajah menggemaskan tanpa disadarinya, tetapi cukup disadari para tamu yang sengaja memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Berdecak gemas sekaligus kagum. Memikirkan bagaimana rasanya jika mereka dapat mencubit pipi sebulat donat itu, bagaimana rasanya jika mencicipi bibir yang kali ini tengah mengerucut, menuntut untuk dituruti keinginannya.

"Sebentar, _Hoon-ie._ _hyung_ sedang bicara dengan Tn. James. Tunggu sebentar lagi, ya?" Balas kakaknya lembut, ia mengelus pelan helaian coklat Jihoon, mencoba memberi pengertian pada si bungsu keras kepala.

"Sejak tadi _hyung_ selalu bilang _'sebentar lagi'_ , ' _tunggu',_ _'lima menit lagi'_. tapi apa? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, aku bosan, ngantuk dan lapar." Rajukannya juga makin menjadi. Mulai melantur tidak jelas, mengatakan Yoongi kakak yang tidak peka, jahat, dan yang paling tajam adalah bahwa Yoongi sudah tidak lagi menyayanginya.

" _Sst.._ iya-iya. Kita akan pulang, tapi sebentar lagi ya? _hyung_ tidak enak meninggalkan pesta terlebih dulu, padahal _hyung_ yang mengadakannya. Sebentar lagi ya? sayang, lihat mata _hyung."_ Yoongi menangkup wajah bulat Jihoon, mengarahkan adiknya agar menatap tepat pada maniknya. Dan Yoongi hanya dapat menyesali tindakannya, didepannya, manik kembar sewarna _amber_ milik Jihoon sudah berair dengan corak merah yang mendominasi bagian putih matanya. Terlihat berusaha sekali menahan kantuk dan air mata yang mungkin saja siap meluncur."Ji-Jihoon- _ie_?!"

Yang dibalas lirikan tajam oleh yang lebih muda. Tanpa mengatakan apapun menepis tangan Yoongi yang menangkup pipinya lalu berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang memandang sendu punggung Jihoon yang semakin menghilang termakan jarak. Jimin yang menyadari perubahan suasana hati kekasihnya, akhirnya menghampiri Yoongi yang masih terpekur ditempatnya.

"Ada apa? Kemana Jihoon?" tanyanya saat sudah sampai di samping Yoongi, menatap heran Yoongi yang terlihat sedih padahal beberapa menit yang lalu masih tertawa lepas bersama salah satu rekan bisnisnya.

" _Hoonie,_ sepertinya dia marah padaku. Ia bahkan tidak mau menatap mataku." Ujarnya lirih, memilih menghambur ke dalam pelukan kekasihnya.

"Marah?" tanya Jimin makin heran.

"Sejak awal dia memang tidak mau datang, tapi aku memaksanya. Setelah itu aku malah mengabaikannya, meninggalkannya sendirian. Aku juga mengabaikan permintaannya yang terus meminta pulang, dia bilang dia bosan, lelah dan lapar, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah kali ini." Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya, sedikit terisak saat menjelaskan permasalahannya pada Jimin.

"Astaga! Hanya karena itu?! Jihoon sudah besar _'kan_? Seharusnya dia bersikap lebih dewasa, sudah tidak boleh merajuk hanya karena hal kecil." Ujar Jimin berdecak kesal, tetapi tetap membalas pelukan Yoongi dengan lembut. Menepuk pelan punggung sempit kekasihnya itu untuk menenangkan.

Yoongi menggeleng keras, menegakkan kembali kepalanya untuk bersitatap dengan Jimin."Kau tidak mengerti Jim. Sejak dulu Jihoon tidak pernah merajuk, protes maupun mengeluh. Yang dilakukannya hanya menutupi semua perasaannya, berlagak kuat dan serba bisa. Bahkan saat orang tua kami meniggal, Jihoonlah yang menenangkanku. Disaat aku menangis meraung-meraung di dalam kamar karena kehilangan ibuku, Jihoonlah yang dengan sabar mengetuk pintu kamarku semalam suntuk. Terus berujar agar aku berhenti menangisi takdir yang tidak akan merubah apapun. Astaga, Jim! Anak itu bahkan baru berusia sepuluh tahun saat itu. aku merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang kakak. Baru kali ini Jihoon benar-benar merajuk, dan aku malah mengabaikannya." Jelas Yoongi panjang lebar, hampir tersedak isakannya sendiri.

Jimin sendiri masih tercenung dengan penjelasan Yoogi barusan, mengejutkan ketika mengetahui adik iparnya yang selalu terlihat lancang padanya itu ternyata tidak lebih dari sosok rapuh yang berlindung dibalik egonya. Menyembunyikan semuanya dengan rapih dibalik sikapnya yang dingin dan tidak terbaca. Pantas dulu Jihoon begitu menentang hubungannya dengan Yoongi. Ia tidak mau satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya dimiliki orang lain, bahkan seorang _vampire_ sepertinya. Yoongi satu-satunya tempat bersandar untuk Jihoon dan Jimin sudah mengikatnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Memang jika dipikir lagi, Jihoon tidak pernah mengeluh, tidak pernah protes apalagi merajuk sampai seperti ini. Selama ini, anak itu selalu melakukan apapun yang Yoongi inginkan dan perintahkan padanya. Contohnya, saat Yoongi memberitahu perihal hubungannya dengan Jimin. Anak itu memang marah pada awalnya, menolak kehadiran Jimin diantara mereka. Tetapi, pada akhirnya Jihoon menerima hubungan mereka, bukan? Jihoon memang tidak dapat menolak keputusan Yoongi . Dan kejadian hari ini juga memperlihatkan betapa Jihoon sangat menghormati dan menyayangi kakaknya, mengabaikan tubuh lelahnya hanya untuk mendatangi pesta ini. Anak itu lelah, Jimin sudah tahu sejak awal karena Jihoon baru kembali ke _mansion_ pukul 17.35, tetapi hanya sebatas itu. ia tidak tahu cara apa yang digunakan Yoongi untuk membujuk anak kelewat pemalas seperti Lee Jihoon datang ke pesta peresmian perusahaan miliknya.

"hei, sudah menangisnya." Ujarnya seraya menghapus jejak air mata yang menodai wajah cantik kekasihnya."Lebih baik kau susul Jihoon dan segera ajak dia pulang. Aku khawatir jika anak itu nekad pulang sendiri." Lanjutnya setelah mengecup ringan hidung Yoongi yang memerah.

.

.

.

Jihoon berjalan pelan meninggalkan Yoongi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Jihoon hanya ingin pulang, apa susahnya _sih?_ Kalau mereka rekan bisnis, meraka masih bisa bertemu lagi 'kan di kantor? Memangnya Jihoon dianggap apa selama ini, kenapa kakaknya lebih memilih mementingkan rekan bisnis berwajah aneh bernama Tn. James tadi.

Dengan perasaan kacau Jihoon terus berjalan tanpa menyadari kalau langkah kakinya membawanya menuju toilet. Membasuh tangan dan wajahnya dengan air dingin yang mengalir melalui keran wastafel, lalu setelah beberapa kali membasuh wajahnya, Jihoon memperhatikan pantulannya di cermin besar yang terpasang diatas wastafel.

 _'_ _Kau menangis?'_

Jihoon tersentak, terkejut dengan suara yang tiba-tiba menyapa gendang telinganya. Terdengar dekat dan nyata untuk dikatagorikan ilusi, tetapi kenapa tidak ada sosok siapapun di cermin, karena Jihoon yakin sekali suara itu berada tepat di belakangnya.' _atau mungkin..hantu?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

 _'_ _Aku bukan hantu, dasar!'_

"Eh?"

 _'_ _Berbalik, dasar pendek!'_

Baiklah, ini mulai terasa menjengkelkan. Sedikit bersusungut-sungut Jihoon berbalik dan terkejut mendapati seorang lelaki tampan berdiri melipat tangan dan dengan tubuh bersender sepenuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Terkejut?" tanya lelaki itu retoris.

Hanya butuh waktu 5 detik bagi Jihoon untuk menyadari sesuatu dan merubah kembali ekspresinya seperti semula." _Ani._ " balasnya pendek berniat keluar dari toilet, karena—ya, kau tahu alasannya.

"Tidak semudah itu, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku—"

"—Aku sudah menjawabnya."

"Bukan yang barusan, tapi yang—"

"—Aku lupa."

"Kau menang—"

"—dan aku tidak peduli." Potongnya tidak peduli pada reaksi _vampire_ tampan didepannya, yang dia inginkan sekarang hanya keluar dari toilet secepatnya, karena terjebak di dalam toilet bersama seorang _vampire_ terdengar seperti ide yang buruk. Mungkin, _mungkin.._. jika sebelumnya dia tidak bertengkar dengan Yoongi, ia akan segera meneriakkan namanya keras-keras. Meminta pertolongan agar dapat membantunya lolos dari para _vampire_ yang entah kenapa malam ini begitu _perhatian_ padanya. Tetapi, sekali lagi ego-nya menang. Merasa sungkan meminta bantuan padahal mereka baru saja bertengkar, apalagi pertengkaran ini terjadi karena Jihoon yang lebih dulu memulainya.

"Astaga, mulutmu itu! ternyata badan saja yang mungil, tapi kata-katanya? Kau benar adik ipar Lord Jimin?"

" _Oh, tolong!_ Mulutmu juga sebaiknya dijaga." Jihoon mendengus kesal."Jangan meremehkan orang dari penampilannya. Oh, berhubung kau sudah tahu sifat asli dari adik ipar Lord Jimin, bisakah kau minggir? Aku ingin kembali ke tempat kakaku berada." Lanjutnya, mencoba melewati tubuh tegap di depannya itu.

"Dan kembali bertengkar dengannya? Tadi itu benar-benar drama yang menyentuh." Ucap si Jangkung remeh."Bagaimana seorang Lord seperti Park Jimin malah memilih manusia lemah semacam kakakmu sebagai _holder_ sekaligus _mate_ -nya? Gara-gara kakakmu, kakakku kehilangan tempatnya. Seharusnya dia yang bersnding dengan Lord Jimin, bukan manusia aneh yang bahkan tidak bisa mengekspreikan perasaannya sendiri?" _vampire_ menyeringai kejam, tangannya sudah mencengkram bahu pria mungil didepannya dengan erat."Kami adalah keluarga _vampire_ darah murni dari klan yang terhormat. Bagaimana bisa kakakku yang berdarah murni kalah dengan manusia aneh seperti kakakmu?! Jawab aku! Kemana suaramu, hah?"

Jihoon terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk membuat poninya jatuh dan menutup sebagian wajahnya. Siapapun yang mengenal lelaki mungil itu akan tahu bahwa dia sedang marah, tidak menyangkal saat menangkap kedua tangannya terkepal erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih."Kau!" ujarnya lirih namun mendarah daging. Dengan gerakan lambat lelaki mungil itu mendongak, menatap bengis pria _vampire_ didepannya. Secepat kilat mencengkram kerah kemeja berwarna putih gading milik _vampire_ itu sampai wajah si pemilik sejajar dengan miliknya. Bola matanya kembali memerah, kali ini berusaha menekan gejolak emosi yang membungbung tinggi sampai puncak kepalanya, menatap nyalang tepat pada manik _raven_ milik pria didepannya."Kau, kau boleh mengataiku semaumu. Kau boleh menghinaku, kau boleh mengataiku kecil, menyebalkan, lancang dan semua panggilan memuakkan itu." bahkan otot lehernya menegang saat Jihoon menyampaikan kalimatnya."Kau boleh mencaciku hingga mati, Tapi! **. !"** ejanya penuh dengan penekanan disetiap suku katanya, mengatakannya tanpa ragu dan dengan nada _absolute_ tidak terbantahkan.

"Jangan pernah menghinanya, bahkan se-ujung kuku _pun_! Kau tidak punya hak dan tidak pantas menghina manusia yang paling kuhormati di dunia ini! Jadi," Jihoon terengah, menahan gejolak emosi dalam tubuh kecilnya adalah hal yang sulit. Dulu, saat Yoongi masih berada di Jepang dan dia masih dalam pengawasan pamannya, Jihoon pernah hampir memecahkan kepala seorang murid yang berani menghina keluarganya. Membuahkan sebuah penggilan dari pembina konseling sekolahnya, membuatnya hampir di _drop-out_ dari sekolahnya jika tidak mengingat bahwa Jihoon adalah salah satu anak emas mereka. Kehilangan Jihoon sama saja dengan kehilang pendulang kesuksesan sekolah menengah pertama di distrik Gangnam itu.

Dan mungkin Jihoon dapat mematahkan leher _vampire_ itu dengan satu kali gerakan, tetapi sekuat mungkin menahannya. Lebih suka melampiaskannya secara _verbal_ , bermaksud menunjukan apa itu kalimat tajam yang sebenarnya."Jadi, jangan pernah lagi menghina kakakku! Sekali lagi kau menghina Yoongi- _hyung_ didepanku, aku bahkan tidak segan mematahkan lehermu dengan tanganku sendiri. Jangan kira menjadi adik Lord Jimin membuatku menjadi seorang pengadu, aku tidak butuh kekuasaannya! Jadi, camkan ini baik-baik di otakmu yang kecil! Berani sekali lagi kau menghina kakakku, berharaplah aku tidak tengah membawa benda apapun ditanganku. Karena apa?" tanyanya dengan nada retoris, buru-buru menjawab karena ia tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari _vampire_ didepannya."Karena aku bisa membunuh seseorang dengan benda apapun ditanganku!" dan mengakhirinya dengan seringai licik penuh dendam. Menyentak kasar kerah kemeja yang sekarang berubah kusut karena dicengkramnya terlalu erat. Berjalan menjauh menuju pintu keluar tanpa melirik lelaki _vampire_ yang terlihat masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Oh ya, satu lagi," ujar Jihoon sebelum memutar kenop pintu didepannya."Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan urusan klan ataupun status darah kalian, tetapi aku bersyukur akan kenyataan bahwa Jimin- _hyung_ memilih kakakku menjadi _mate-_ nya daripada kakakmu!" tegasnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu. Meninggalkan sosok bermanik _raven_ yang kali terlihat mengembangkan seringainya penuh kepuasan."Menarik." ujarnya sebelum menjilat bibir bawahnya penuh rencana.

Jihoon hanya tidak tahu, akan ada banyak hal yang terjadi dimasa depan.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian yang terjadi di pesta Jimin beberapa waktu yang lalu, kehidupan Jihoon tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari _vampire_ yang berkeliaran disekolahnya. Mulai dari Kim Mingyu yang kali ini lebih berani menggoda dan mendekatinya, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa _vampire_ kelebihan kalsium itu sudah ditunangkan dengan seorang lelaki manis bernama Jeon Wonwoo yang sekarang tengah disibukkan dengan program pertukaran pelajar ke _US._

Lalu Choi Seungcheol, seniornya yang biasanya kalem itu tiba-tiba jadi sering berurusan dengannya. Jihoon akui ia berada di _club_ yang sama dengan Seungcheol yaitu _club science_ , tetapi sebelumnya _vampire_ tampan itu jarang sekali bicara dengannya, bahkan terkesan menghindari kontak apapun dengan manusia disekitarnya. Tapi, jujur Jihoon merasa tidak dirugikan seperti saat berurusan dengan Kim Mingyu, malah terkesan diuntungkan karena seniornya itu dengan senang hati membantunya dalam belajar. Seungcheol sendiri _sih_ senang-senang saja, manusia tidak semenyebalkan yang dia kira, apalagi manusia itu Lee Jihoon. Anggap saja _'sambil menyelam minum air'_ atau _'satu kali dayung, dua-tiga pulau terlewati'_ , selain dapat melihat wajah Jihoon yang menggemaskan ketika berpikir dari dekat, ia juga dapat meloloskan rencana untuk mendekatinya.

Ya, kalian tidak salah baca. Memang sejak pesta Jimin, banyak _vampire_ yang mulai tertarik mendekatinya. Pesona Jihoon ternyata berefek luar biasa bagi para _vampire_ yang datang ke pesta waktu itu. mulai banyak keluarga _vampire_ yang jauh-jauh datang ke _mansion_ Park dengan dalih merencanakan bisnis bersama yang diselingi beberapa obrolan mengenai status Jihoon dan di penghujung hari, sebelum mereka pamit untuk undur diri, mereka melamar Jihoon untuk menjadi pasangan putra atau putri mereka. Terdengar konyol memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Yoongi sendiri sudah angkat tangan menengani beberapa keluarga _vampire_ yang kelewat ngotot ingin mempersunting Jihoon, walau sudah Yoongi jelaskan berkali-kali jika Jihoon masih manusia dan Yoongi ingin seterusnya menjadi manusia. Selain itu, Jihoon paling anti dengan yang namanya _vampire_ , entah apa yang akan dilakukan bocah itu jika Yoongi mengizinkan salah satu makhluk bertaring itu melamarnya. Mungkin mematahkan lehernya? Hm, skenario pembunuhan yang boleh juga.

Jadi, karena gerbang _mansion_ Park telah tertutup bagi siapa saja yang berusaha melamar Jihoon, maka para _vampire_ mulai mengambil inisiatif untuk mendekati Jihoon yang sudah agak _welcome_ dengan keberadaan mereka di sekolah. Buktinya manusia mungil itu rela didapuk jadi ketua _club_ musik yang isinya sebagian besar _vampire_ , walau harus mencoba menahan diri karena _vampire-vampire_ itu berasal dari darah murni atau bangsawan. Sebut saja Lee Seokmin, Hong Jisoo, Choi Seungcheol, Kim Mingyu, Choi Hansol, dan masih banyak lagi. akan memusingkan jika harus menyebutkannya satu-satu.

Jihoon sendiri _sih_ cuek, _toh_ dia memang tidak tertarik dengan _vampire_ walau ia sudah mulai menerima keberadaan mereka. Impiannya hanya sederhana, memiliki pasangan yang mau menerimanya apa adanya, mau mendengarkan segala keluh kesahnya tanpa banyak komentar, perhatian dan yang paling penting—manusia. Jihoon tidak pernah mempermasalahkan _gender_ , _namja_ atau _yeoja_ sama saja. Asal bisa mencintainya dengan tulus—dan tentu, manusia.

Tetapi, ditengah usahanya untuk mulai menerima keberadaan _vampire_ , tetap ada alasan kenapa ia begitu membenci eksistensi makhluk itu. Terutama si sipit idiot bernama Kwon Soonyoung, _vampire_ yang tempo hari membuat masalah dengannya di toilet. Yang tiba-tiba menyalahkan kakaknya karena membuat kakak _vampire_ sipit itu gagal menikah. _Lho,_ jangan salahkan Yoongi karena Jimin lebih memilihnya. Lagipula _vampire_ bantet itu dulu yang mendekatinya, merayu Yoongi sampai rela diubah jadi makhluk sejenis sepertinya.

 _Vampire_ Kwon itu sampai sekarang masih suka mencari masalah dengannya. Hal apapun yang dilakukan Jihoon selalu terlihat salah dimatanya, seolah kehadiran Jihoon sendiri juga merupakan sebuah kesalahan. Selalu mencari celah agar dapat menghinanya, benar-benar merealisasikan kata-kata Jihoon yang merelakan diri dihina olehnya. Jihoon sendiri hanya bisa menyesal, jika tahu akibatnya akan seperti ini, lebih baik dia tidak mengatakan hal itu dulu, ' _ini sih sama saja bunuh diri_ '. Keluhnya dalam hati.

Tidak ada hari tanpa perdebatan, gitar Jihoon yang selalu hampir mendarat di kepala Soonyoung saksinya. Para penghuni sekolah bahkan mulai menerima dan menganggap hal itu adalah hal yang wajar, dengan mengatakan;

 _'_ _Tidak akan ada Soonyoung tanpa Jihoon dan begitu pula sebaliknya.'_

Membuat telinga Jihoon rasanya hampir tuli saat semua murid mulai membicarakan perihal hubungannya dengan Soonyoung. Jihoon mengakui walau hatinya mengingkari, bahwa Soonyoung sebenarnya sempurna. Sempurna yang benar-benar _sempurna_ berkat wajah dan tubuhnya. Walau Jihoon sering mengatakan wajah Soonyoung itu aneh dan jelek, semua orang juga tahu kalau itu hanya dalih, bisa dibuktikan dengan rona tipis yang selalu merambati wajah bulat Jihoon setiap _vampire_ sipit itu sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya, bermaksud membuat si Mungil merasa ter-intimidasi; walau agaknya tidak pernah berhasil. Dan walau Jihoon selalu menyangkal kalau gerakan _dance_ Soonyoung itu bagus, tetapi sebenarnya dia begitu terpesona dengan gerakannya. Hal kedua yang ingin dipelajarinya setelah musik adalah _dance_ , dan sebagus apapun Jihoon melakukannya, Soonyoung akan terlihat jauh lebih bagus saat melakukannya. Membuat Soonyoung semakin puas menertawakan dan menghinanya. _Damn!_

Dan hampir semua orang mengetahui tanpa perlu bertanya bahwa sebenarnya, seorang Kwon Soonyoung tertarik dengan Lee Jihoon. Semua _afeksi_ yang ia perlihatkan ketika berinteraksi dengan Jihoon sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan hal itu. selama ini, Soonyoung adalah _vampire_ yang dikenal sangat acuh dengan manusia disekitarnya. Tidak pernah peduli sekalipun bom nuklir diledakkan disekolahnya dan membunuh semua muridnya. Bertindak sesuka hatinya dan angkuh luar biasa. Tetapi, beberapa waktu kebelakang, _vampire_ itu mulai berinteraksi dengan manusia, terkhusus manusia mungil bernama Lee Jihoon. Mencari masalah untuk menarik perhatian lelaki mungil berwajah tembok itu, abai akan kenyataan bahwa manusia mungil itu memiliki tempramen labil yang sering berakibat insiden gitar yang selalu hampir mendarat dikepalanya.

Soonyoung bukan _vampire_ munafik, tidak menampik kenyataan bahwa Lee Jihoon telah membuatnya _jatuh_. Wajah bulat yang interaktif dengan sentuhan bibir tipis berbentuk seperti kucing, hidung kecil namun bangir, dan mata kecil serupa bulan sabit. Tubuh mungil itu sungguh membuatnya ingin selalu mendekapnya. Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya manusia tempramen itu memiliki hati yang bersih. Memiliki setitik ketulusan dibalik sifatnya yang acuh, memiliki segenap kasih sayang yang tak terlukis, dan memiliki kebaikan dibalik kelakuan buruknya. Jihoon memang acuh dan dingin, tetapi Jihoon adalah manusia paling tulus yang pernah Soonyoung tahu. Masih melekat dalam ingatan saat Jihoon membela kakaknya di toilet tempo hari. Kegigihannya saat membela sang kakak membuat Soonyoung terpesona.

 _Soonyoung jatuh._

 _Jatuh terlalu dalam tanpa tahu cara untuk bangkit kembali._

Jadi, saat langit mulai gelap dan bintang mulai bersinar di awal musim semi, lelaki _vampire_ itu meyatakan perasaanya. Berbekal nekat, ia mengajak si bungsu Lee menuju bukit belakang sekolah. abai akan kenyataan bahwa lelaki manis itu membenci _vampire_ seperti dirinya, lelaki _vampire_ itu dengan percaya diri menggenggam tangan milik Jihoon dan dengan penuh kehati-hatian menyapukan bibirnya diatas punggung tangan lelaki mungil itu.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, aneh atau apapun—

—"Aku juga tahu kau membenci _vampire_ lebih dari apapun,

"dan aku tahu kau juga sangat tidak menyukaiku."

"Tapi, tidak bisakah aku mencoba? Tidak bisakah aku membuka pintu itu?"

"Beri aku kesempatan untuk mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa aku—aku menyukaimu Lee Jihoon."

Manik _raven_ itu berpendar, menatap penuh harap pada obisidian _amber_ milik Jihoon. Sebenarnya, bisa saja ia membaca pikiran pria mungil itu, hanya saja untuk masalah se-serius ini, ia tidak mau main-main. Ia hanya ingin mendengar jawaban langsung dari Jihoon, bukan dari pikirannya melainkan mulutnya.

"Sudah bicaranya?" lelaki mungil itu membuka suaranya, terdengar sinis dan tajam. Jihoon berdecak lalu dengan segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Soonyoung."Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi kau sudah tahu sendiri bahwa aku membenci makhluk sepertimu? Dan apa ini?" lelaki itu kembali mendengus."Aku tidak butuh rasa suka-mu Kwon! Jadi, kalau kau sudah selesai bicaranya, bisakah aku pulang? Aku melewatkan makan malam keluarga, ngomong-ngomong."

Lalu tanpa bicara apapun lagi lelaki mungil itu berbalik, tidak mau repot-repot melirik lelaki _vampire_ yang saat ini terlihat kaku dalam posisinya.

Soonyoung sendiri masih terkejut, sudah mengira akan mendapat penolakan tapi tidak tahu sakitnya akan terasa sangat menyiksa. Secara fisik ia tidak apa-apa, tapi tidak dengan hatinya—kalaupun ia memang memilikinya.

Jadi, saat dirasa Jihoon belum terlalu jauh dari tempatnya, _vampire_ Kwon itu mengejarnya. Tidak pelu bersusah payah hanya untuk mencekal pergelangan tangan Jihoon dengan kemampuan _vampire_ -nya. Bocah itu mengerang saat punggungnya membentur batang pohon pinus dibelakangnya.

"Cukup dengan semua omong kosongmu Lee Jihoon!" _Vampire_ Kwon itu berteriak tepat di depan wajah Jihoon, tangan kanannya digunakan untuk mencengkram dagu Jihoon, sedang tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mencekal kedua tangan Jihoon diatas kepalanya tanpa harus bersusah-payah."Aku tidak peduli kalau kau membenci kaum kami atau kau membenciku sekalipun, tapi apa perlu kau membohongi dirimu sendiri?!"

Jihoon mengerutkan alisnya, menatap heran _vampire_ sipit didepannya."membohongi diri sendiri? Apa maksudmu?!" lelaki mungil itu ikut berteriak, memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekalan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menyeringai, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah si bungsu Lee tanpa sekalipun melepas kontak mata diantara mereka."Diantara kita berdua, kau yang paling tahu Lee Jihoon. Jadi cukup bermain kucing-kucingannya,"—kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga si mungil sebelum berbisik dengan suara rendah; _'aku lelah_. _'_

Jihoon terdiam, napasnya terengah. Usahanya sia-sia, cekalan Soonyoung terlalu kuat. Otaknya makin kacau saat Soonyoung kembali membisikan kalimat-kalimat aneh ditelinganya."Omong kosong apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Kwon? Kucing-kucingan? Yang benar saja!" lelaki mungil itu berdecih,"Cukup main-mainnya dan biarkan aku pergi."

"kenapa cepat sekali? Aku bahkan baru mau mulai." _Vampire_ tampan itu memasang wajah _sok_ sedih, terlihat menjijikkan di mata Jihoon yang kali benar-benar tersulut emosinya. kembali memberontak saat merasakan napas dingin Soonyoung di perpotongan lehernya."Diamlah, Ji! Kau membuatku tidak bisa menandaimu."

"APA?! Menandaiku?! Terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk menandaiku, _vampire_ brengsek! Lepaskan aku, sialan!"

lelaki mungil itu terus memberontak, melontarkan semua jenis umpatan yang dapat dirangkainya untuk Kwon Soonyoung yang bahkan dianggap angin lalu oleh yang bersangkutan. _Vampire_ itu masih sibuk mencari pembuluh nadi milik Jihoon, mengabaikan lelaki manis yang masih betah memberontak dalam kungkungannya.

Merasa usahanya sia-sia, juga emosinya yang sudah membumbung tinggi sampai puncak kepalanya, Jihoon tanpa belas kasih, dengan sepenuh hati menedang perut _vampire_ didepannya. Memang tidak sampai terpental jauh, tetapi cukup memberikannya ruang untuk melarikan diri.

Soonyoung menggeram marah, menyeka pakaiannya sebelum kembali mengejar Jihoon yang kali ini berlari menjauhinya. ' _Manusia bodoh!'_ maki Soonyoung dalam hati, tidak perlu usaha untuk kembali mendapat Jihoon dalam genggamannya. _Vampire_ Kwon itu kembali menawan Jihoon diantara tubuhnya dan sebatang pohon pinus.

"Berhenti bermain-main dan katakan kau juga menyukaiku, Lee Jihoon!"

"Apa kau bilang? Menyukaimu? Yang benar saja! Sepertinya aku terlalu baik akhir-akhir ini sampai kau mengira aku menyukaimu." Bocah itu terkekeh sinis, memandang Soonyoung dengan tatapan sengit.

"Faktanya kau menyukaiku Jihoon, berhenti membohongi hatimu!"

"Aku membenci _vampire_ dan itu faktanya tuan Kwon! Aku tidak menyukaimu! Berhenti bersikap seolah kau mengetahui segalanya, sialan!"

"Kau menyukaiku!"

"Tidak!"

"Ya, kau menyukaiku."

"Tidak, lepaskan aku brengsek!"

"Lee Jihoon menyukai Kwon Soonyoung."

"Tidak, Lee Jihoon benci Kwon Soonyoung!"

"Berhenti _sok_ jual mahal dan katakan kalau kau menyukaiku—"

"Tidak ak—APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SIALAN?!" Jihoon kembali berteriak saat Soonyoung mengendus perpotongan lehernya.

"Mencoba menandaimu." Yang di balas kalem oleh Soonyoung, _vampire_ itu sedang menarik sebuah ciuman malas dari perpotongan leher menuju rahang bawah Jihoon.

"Kwon Soonyoung, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu jika kau sampai berani menandaiku! Kau dengar aku, Yak! Kwon Soon— _hmph"_

Jihoon terdiam, matanya menatap nyalang wajah Soonyoung yang terlihat sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Mencoba kembali berontak saat _vampire_ itu mulai berani bermain diatas bibirnya, hampir menangis saat merasakan Soonyoung mencoba meminta akses lebih atas mulutnya. _Vampire_ itu menggeram pelan, kemudian menggigit bibir bawah Jihoon saat merasa jilatan tidak akan berhasil. Membuahkan satu pekikan tertahan dari si empunya bibir. Lidahnya dengan cepat menginfasi seluruh mulut lelaki mungil itu, tidak melewatkan satupun geligi Jihoon yang sama manisnya dengan bibirnya.

 _Vampire_ itu baru melepaskan bibir Jihoon saat dirasanya lelaki mungil itu kehabisan napas. Dan pemandangan dimana Jihoon terengah dengan mulut terbuka setengah dengan sudut bibir membengkak, sudah cukup bagi Soonyoung untuk kembali memulai ciumannya yang kedua. Yang kali ini dimulai dengan menekan lembut belah bibir Jihoon, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan lumatan dan sesapan selembut beludu.

Merasa tubuh dalam kungkungannya melemas, Soonyoung membuka kedua matanya. Menangkap basah Jihoon yang kali ini terlihat setengah terpejam, menikmati permainan lembut Soonyoung di bibirnya. Soonyoung tersenyum—menyeringai—senang dalam pagutannya. Kembali memejamkan matanya dan mengintenskan lumatannya dibibir Jihoon.

Soonyoung melepaskan ciumannya setelah sebelumnya sempat menyesap dan mengecup bibir itu lama. Menyatukan keningnya dan Jihoon yang masih terengah, kehabisan napas.

Soonyoung terkekeh kecil saat melihat semburat merah dikedua pipi putih Jihoon."Jadi, siapa yang berengsek disini? Aku atau kau?"

 _'_ _Diam!'_ Jihoon menggeram tertahan, membenamkan wajahnya yang memanas di perpotongan leher Soonyoung, jemarinya menggenggam erat fabrik dibagian dada Soonyoung. Setengah jengkel, lelaki mungil itu menggigit bahu Soonyoung cukup keras.

"Hei, untuk apa itu? mencoba menggoda ku, heh?" Soonyoung tersenyum bodoh saat kembali mendapati wajah Jihoon yang terbakar.

"Menggoda kepalamu! Aku jengkel tahu!" walaupun lelaki mungil itu bersungut saat mengatakannya, tetapi dia tetap membenamkam wajahnya dibahu Soonyoung. _'Manis sekali!'_

"Jengkel kenapa? Karena aku menciummu?"

"Bukan!" _Karena aku gagal menyembunyikan perasaanku._

"Lantas?"

" _Molla_! yang penting aku jengkel padamu."

Soonyoung menghela napas sebelum mendengus geli kemudian." _Amteun_ , sudah terbukti kalau kau menyukaiku. Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk menolak menjadi _holder_ _ **ku**_ , Jihoon."

" _Cih,_ apa-apaan itu? peraturannya adalah jika yang bersangkutan bersedia menjadi _holder_ , dan dalam kasusku, aku menolak menjadi _holder_ _ **mu**_ **,** Kwon! Menyukaimu saja— _eugh—_ tidak cukup."

"Ya ya ya, tapi sepertinya tubuhmu berkata lain, Ji? Mereka menikmati sentuhanku, dan sepertinya mereka akan tersiksa jika tidak kusentuh." Ujar Soonyoung percaya diri sambil kembali meremas pinggang Jihoon.

" _Eugh_ —sialan! Aku bukan jalang, brengsek!"

"Behenti berkata kasar, _youngman._ Bibir manismu bukan pada tempatnya untuk mengumpat, sayang. Kau memang bukan jalang, kau _holder_ _ **ku**_. Jadi, berhenti mengelak dan biarkan aku menandaimu—A-A-A, aku tahu." Sela Soonyoung cepat sebelum Jihoon sempat memprotes, jari telunjuknya digerakkan ke kanan dan kiri, _sok_ penting."Aku tahu kita masih SMA, tapi apa salahnya menandaimu? Kita akan melakukan ritual penyatuan setelah lulus SMA. Aku hanya ingin menandaimu agar _vampire_ lain tidak bermain-main dengan apa yang menjadi _milik_ _ **ku**_ _._ Mengerti?"

" _Vampire-ssi,_ sejak kapan aku mau menjadi _holder_ dan menjadi _milikk_ _ **mu**_?" Jihoon bertanya dengan nada sarkatis, matia-matian menahan semu merah yang siap menjalar kewajahnya setiap saat.

"Sejak aku menandaimu—"

.

.

.

Dan di _mansion Park_ , Jihoon harus ekstra sabar menjelaskan perihal tanda kepemilikan di tengkuknya—berbentuk bunga mawar hitam dengan duri yang melingkar disekitarnya (sama dengan milik Soonyoung yang terukir di pergelangan tangan kanannya)—pada Yoongi serta Jimin, ditemani Soonyoung yang hanya duduk diam disampingnya, tersenyum idiot tanpa mau membantu pembelaan Jihoon di hadapan kedua kakaknya. _Damn, vampire-ssi!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Iya, jangan nanya gue kenapa ceritanya bisa kayak gini. Karena, SUMPAH! demi apa gue juga nggak tahu apa yang gue tulis. Semua ngalir begitu aja di otak karatan ane. Cuman gegara beberapa ff bergenre vampire-vempiran, otak ane jadi kebawa arus. Astaga, ini juga ff ter-** ** _'itu'_** **yang pernah gue tulis. Rasanya tangan ane gemetaran pas bikin!**

 **Oh ya, ini SoonHoon perdana gue ngomong-ngomong.** ** _Otte?_** **Bagus nggak? karena jujur ini juga ff fantasy pertama gue. Pokoknya ff ini serba pertama. Mulai dari** ** _genre, couple,_** **sama** ** _scene-_** **nya serba pertama.**

 **Untuk** ** _scene_** **ciumannya tolong dimaafkan, maklum amatiran. Hehe** **ㅠ** **ㅠ**

 **Aduh,** ** _comeback_** **tapi gue nggak pede sama ff ini,** ** _ottokhe?_**

 **Maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan, plotnya nggak nyambung sama satu lain, typos betebaran.**

 **Semoga kalian bisa menikmati ff ini, dan kalian bisa menghargai ff-ku ini. Silahkan bagi yang merasa bahwa kalian menghargai tulisan saya, tulislah komentar atau review kalian di kolom yang telah disediakan. Juga jangan lupa** ** _vote_** **sama** ** _fav_** **-nya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Omake~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi sejak 10 menit yang lalu, tetapi Jihoon dan Soonyoung masih betah duduk di bawah pohon apel ditaman belakang sekolah. Jihoon bilang sedang malas mengikuti pelajaran guru Kang, jadi dia membolos. Soonyoung sendiri _sih_ cuma ikut-ikutan, ingin menemani katanya. Jihoon mendengus, _'dasar tukang modus!'_

"Oh ya," Jihoon tiba-tiba buka suara. Lelaki mungil itu mengalihkan perhatiaanya dari buku ke Soonyoung yang sedang tiduran berbantalkan pahanya."waktu itu, darimana kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu? Aku 'kan belum bilang apa-apa."

"Ah, itu mudah. Kami, para _vampire_ memiliki kemampuan untuk mendengar detak jantung dan aliran darah manusia. Dan jantung manusia cenderung berdetak lebih cepat saat mereka berbohong. Waktu itu jantungmu berdetak kencang dan aliran darahmu cepat sekali. Tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk tahu bahwa kau sedang berbohong." Jelas Soonyoung tetap dengan memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan Jihoon dirambutnya.

Jihoon membulatkan bibirnya, bergumam 'oh' sebentar sebelum kembali tenggelam dalam bacaannya.

"Ji," panggil Soonyoung pelan setelah beberapa saat hening diantara mereka.

"hm?"

"Bagaimana respon _Lord_ Jimin dan kakakmu kemarin?"

Jihoon berhenti membaca, tatapannya terlihat menerawang susunan dahan dan ranting pohon apel di atasnya.

"Tidak banyak, Jimin _hyung_ hanya menghela napas lalu setelahnya tertawa. Sedangkan Yoongi _hyung,_ dia..."

"Dia apa?"

"Dia—"

 _Flashback—_

 _Pagi hari, Jihoon baru saja bangun dari tidurnya saat mendapati Yoongi tengah menyiram tanaman bunganya di kebun mini di samping rumah. Lelaki mungil tanpa sadar berjalan mendekat ke arah kakaknya, tidak mempedulikan penampilannya yang belum mencuci wajah apalagi mandi._

 _"_ _Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi saat merasakan sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Jihoon hanya bergumam, mengusakkan kepalanya ke punggung Yoongi._

 _Lelaki manis itu tersenyum menjatuhkan selangnya setelah sebelumnya memerintahkan seorang butler untuk menutup krannya. Ia berbalik, kemudian balas memeluk Jihoon yang sedang dalam mode manjanya._

 _"_ _Aigoo, adikku sudah besar ternyata. Dimana kau mendapatkan lelaki sok manis seperti Soonyoung?" tanya Yoongi setengah mengejek mengingat lelaki bernama Kwon Soonyoung yang hanya menyengir bodoh setelah berani menandai adik sematawayangnya._

 _Jihoon mendengus, tidak terima kekasihnya dikatai sok manis oleh kakaknya sendiri."Lalu, dimana hyung mendapat Jimin hyung, dia juga sok manis." balasnya meniru nada Yoongi saat mengatakan 'sok manis'._

 _Dan Yoongi hanya bisa tertawa sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jihoon."Hoonie, apa kau bahagia?"_

 _"_ _Hm?"_

 _"_ _Apa kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu? Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Menjadi holder berarti menjadi salah satu dari kami. Apa kau akan bahagia?"_

 _Jihoon terdiam. Memikirkan pertanyaan Yoongi yang entah kenapa sangat sulit untuk dijawabnya. Apa dia bahagia? Ya, karena ia bisa bersama Soonyoung dalam jangka waktu tak terhingga. Apa dia yakin? Yakin? Apa benar dia yakin dengan keputusannya ini? Menjadi holder berarti menjadi vampire, dan Jihoon membenci vampire. Tapi, dia mencintai Soonyoung. Vampire idiot yang sering mengganggunya. apakah dengan mencintai Soonyoung yang seorang vampire, Jihoon mungkin dapat mulai mencintai dirinya sendiri kelak saat ia telah menjadi holder? Ah, apapun itu, bisa ia pikirkan nanti. Nikmati saja yang ada sekarang, jalan yang harus dilaluinya dimasa depan masih panjang._

 _Jadi, setelah memikirkannya matang-matang, lelaki mungil itu mengangguk yakin. Memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya pada sang kakak._

 _Yoongi ikut tersenyum,kembali memeluk Jihoon dengan erat."Apapun keputusanmu, hyung hanya dapat berdoa agar kau selalu bahagia. Berbahagialah, uri Jihoonie..."_

.

.

.

.

"Seperti... itu?" Jihoon menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Rona tipis sudah menghiasi kedua belah pipinya.

Soonyoung tersenyum, tangan kanannya menarik tengkuk Jihoon agar lebih mendekat kearahnya. Kepala _vampire_ tampan itu terangkat, berusaha menggapai bibir Jihoon dengan bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu..." bisiknya saat bibir itu berhasil bertaut.

"Dan kau selalu tahu jawabanku Soonyoung..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The END**


End file.
